Shadow Raid
"Shadow Raid" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned for July and released in November. ___________________________________ Script Synopsis: The six robbers are back! This time, they are performing a midnight warehouse heist in Robloxia! However, they must not trip the alarm or else it will be the point of no return.. Will they succeed? ___________________________________ 2:30 AM, Robloxia ___________________________________ At an old warehouse, Robloxian guards are seen at the fence. The camera zooms to the right where a van pulls over. Out of the van, the six robbers appearing holding a box. Robber 2: Plans set? Robber 6: Yes. We even have silencers on our guns so they don’t make noise when we shoot. Robber 1: Good. Robber 1 opens the box. Inside, two pieces of thermal paste are seen. Robber 1: If you want to use the sewers, use these to burn down the gates blocking your way. This old warehouse has long been forgotten, and is rumored to hold some heavy goods. We go inside, take what we can, and get out. However, if we trip the alarm, we will have to escape immediately. Got it? Robber 4: Yes, boss! Robber 1: Awesome! Now, I heard that inside the warehouse, there is some crates. They should be opened with crowbars because they are shut tight. Since we didn’t bring any crowbars, look around for one. Robber 5: I even heard that there is a vault inside the warehouse! There might be something tasty in there! Robber 6: True! However, it has a 30 second time lock and requires two keycards. Both needed to be entered almost simultaneously. I heard that some guards have the keycards, but we will have to kill them for it. Robber 3: Then we hit the vault later. Right now, let’s get on with this mission. The six robbers then head to the open fence. Robber 1: The fence is open. Easy way in, but heavily guarded. Any other ways around? Robber 2: I’ll use the back. Also, I heard that the red containers could have loot! Look out for them! Robber 4: Okay! I’ll join you just in case! Robber 2 and 4 leave. Robber 6: I am a stealth master! I’ll go get the red containers. Robber 5: Be careful. There is also civilians. Robber 6: I will. Robber 6 heads to the front of the warehouse. Robber 5: I will go use the sewers! I got thermal paste! Robber 3: I’ll join you! I also have some thermal paste. Robber 1: Ok! Looks like you know what you are doing! Robbers 5 and 3 leave. Robber 1: I’ll stay here and pick up any bags you drop to me! And remember, guards have pagers. If you kill a guard, answer their pager or else the alarm will be tripped. However, do not answer more than exactly 4, or otherwise the pager operator won’t be convinced! Robber 3: (voice) Got it! Meanwhile. Robbers 2 and 4 are seen behind the warehouse looking around. Robber 4 is also seen picking up loose money off the floor. Robber 4: Man, people are so stupid to drop cash at the back of the warehouse, don’t you think? Robber 2: True! Who does that? Robber 4: Beats me. Anyways, what do we do? Robber 2: There is a manhole inside of the back of the warehouse. Find it and see if a gate is blocking your way. I’ll loot the back of the red containers. Robber 4: Ok! Robber 4 leaves. Robber 2 then finds a fence in the back and cuts it open. Two guards are seen patrolling the place. One is seen holding a keycard. Robber 2: One has a keycard! However, I will have to hostage the other one. Robber 2 hides behind a red container. He opens it and finds a stack of money laying inside. Robber 2: Sweet! That should be worth a few bucks! Robber 2 heads to the stack of cash. Meanwhile, Robber 4 is seen opening a manhole to a sewer. He heads inside and moves to look around. He finds nothing. Robber 4: Alright! No gates blocking the way! Coast is clear! (Seeing a crowbar in the distance) Awesome! A crowbar! I will loot the inside for sure with that! Robber 4 grabs the crowbar. Afterwards, he climbs a later and opens another manhole. He is then seen inside of the warehouse. Robber 4: This place doesn’t even look that old. Robber 4 then sees an assault rifle nearby. Robber 4: Valuable guns. Perfect. Robber 4 backs the assault rifle in a brown bag and throws it inside of the manhole. He then sees a guard wearing a brown outfit, a black mouth mask and a light brown pistol coming by. Robber 4: S**t! Gotta hide! Robber 4 heads inside the manhole. Meanwhile. Robber 6 is seen at the front of the warehouse, opening large red containers. Robber 6: Nothing.. Nothing.. Worthless.. Stupid.. Useless.. Nope. Junk- (notices a citizen wearing a workers outfit nearby) S***! Robber 6 hides inside of a container. The citizen then passes by. Robber 6 sighs in relief. Robber 6: Lucky that I didn’t get caught! Robber 6 sees a piece of gold nearby. Robber 6: Cool! Robber 6 grabs the gold and leaves. Later. Robber 6 is now seen at a top red container, opening it. Robber 6: There better be something in here. When he opens the container, he finds bloxxy cola and a stack of cash along with pieces of gold. Robber 6: Bloxxy cola? I heard it is known to be valuable around Robloxia, maybe we might be able to do something with it! Robber 6 grabs the pieces of gold, bags the cash and bloxxy cola and leaves the container. Afterwards, he climbs up the fence and throws the bags at Robber 1, who catches them. Robber 1: Great! Robber 1 throws the bags in the van. Robber 1: Nice! You don’t need to secure everything, but it would be nice if you did so! Robber 6: Alright! Meanwhile. Robbers 3 and 5 are seen burning the front of sewer gates. Robber 3: About time we burnt those gates! Robber 5: True! Now, let’s get inside and loot. Robber 3: Alright! Robbers 3 and 5 enter the warehouse and look around. Robber 5: You got a crowbar? Robber 3: I actually brought one with me! Robber 5: Cool! Go look for crates. I’ll go shut off the cameras. Robber 3: Alright! Robber 5 heads upstairs while Robber 3 enters a different side of the warehouse. Meanwhile, Robber 2 is seen throwing a blue bag filled with money into a manhole. Robber 2: Alright. Now, to deal with the guard. Robber 2 exposes himself to the open in front of the two guards and kills the one with the keycard near his neck. Guard 1: DAN! Robber 2 then shouts at the guard. The guard then frightened, raises his hands in the air. Robber 2: Put your hands up! Guard 1: O-Okay, just.. don’t shoot! Robber 2: Good! Now put your handcuffs on! The guard then puts his handcuffs on and puts his hands behind his back. Robber 2 heads to the dead guard. The sound of a pager is then heard. Pager Operator: Is everything ok down there? Robber 2: (answering the pager) Everything’s going good as usual! Pager Operator: Give me a second. The pager operator hangs up. He then re-answers the pager. Pager Operator: Sorry about that, just had to check on a few things. The pager operator eventually hangs up. Robber 2 then puts the guard’s corpse inside a body bag. He then starts moving the second guard. Robber 2: Alright. Now, to take him to the sewers! Robber 2 leaves with the body bag and the guard. Meanwhile. Robber 5 is seen hiding behind a wall from some warehouse guards. The guards then leave. Afterwards, Robber 5 heads to the door and picks the lock. As the door opens, a guard is seen watching the cameras. Robber 5 then suddenly shoots the guard in the head, killing him. Robber 5: That should take care of that cameras! Robber 5 then answers the pager. Pager Operator: What’s up? Robber 5: Nothing much. Just keeping an eye on cameras. Pager Operator: Oh, I see. I see. A few moments later. Pager Operator: Mhm. Okay! The pager operator then hangs up. Robber 5: Alright. Time to help the others! Robber 5 leaves. Ten minutes later. The van is now seen with numerous bags in the back. Most of which are blue, green, brown, black bags. Robber 1: Okay, going good so far! Robber 5 is seen running in with pink and green bags. Robber 5: I found an artifact and some gold in the crates! Robber 1: Good, is that all? Robber 5: Yep! We cleared everything, crates, red containers, random pieces of bag-able loot, loose cash and loose gold! Now, we just gotta get the vault! Robber 1: Okay! Robber 5 drops the bags in the van. Robber 5: I heard that one of our teammates has a keycard. We need to find the second guard, kill him and take his keycard. Robber 1: I think the guy is on the roof. Robber 5: Okay! I also heard that someone is dealing with him right now. Robber 1: Alright! Unbeknownst to the robbers, Robotboy is seen watching them from a rooftop. Robotboy: What are those robbers doing here at this warehouse this middle of the night? They seem to be up to no good.. Robber 1 overhears this and turns around. However, Robotboy is nowhere to be seen. Robber 1: That’s strange. Thought I heard something. Meanwhile. Robber 2 and 4 are seen on the roof, watching a warehouse guard with a keycard on his neck. Another guard is seen as well. Robber 2: Okay, I hostage the other one, you get the keyguard. Robber 4: Ok! Robber 4 heads to the open and shoots the guard in the process. The other guard sees this and gets alerted. Warehouse Guard: FREEZE! Robber 2 shouts at the guard, but the guard fires him in the chest. Robber 2: F***! Robber 4 kills the other warehouse guard. Robber 2: DAMNIT! We were supposed to hostage him! Robber 4: Well, he almost killed you! Now, quick! Answer his pager! Robber 2 weakly goes to the guard answers his pager. Pager Operator: What’s going on? Robber 2: It’s nothing. Just scraped my knee. Pager Operator: Oh. The pager operator hangs up. He then answers the pager again. Pager Operator: Alright, no more chances for you. If you drop the pager one more time, I am sounding the alarm. The pager operator hangs up. Robber 2: S***! We’re all out of pagers! Robber 4: Well, the vault is the only thing left! Let’s get the others. Robber 2: Ok! The two robbers leave. Later. The six robbers are now seen heading to the vault, which is in the middle of the warehouse. Robber 3: Alright, time to enter in those keycards! Robber 6: Got it! The robbers enter in both of the keycards. The vault then opens, revealing a red samurai armor stand. Robber 1: I-Is that.. Robber 4: The armor of the famous Robloxian sensei?!?! Robber 2: This is some serious loot guys! Bag up all of those pieces! If that’s a fortune! The robbers enter the vault and start bagging the armor. However, little do they know that some warehouse guards are approaching the vault and become alerted when they see it opened. Warehouse Guard 1: What the hell?! Warehouse Guard 2: There’s trespassers in here! Sound the alarm! The robbers overhear this. Robber 5: F***! DO SOMETHING!! Robber 3 heads outside and attempts to shout at the guards, however, they start firing at him. Robber 3: DANG IT! Robber 4 appears and fires at the guards, killing the two. Robber 6: Uh oh, guys, we are out of luck.. Robber 4: Just bag the pieces right now and leave! The robbers then start bagging the armor. While they do, the pager operator is heard. Pager Operator: What’s going on now?! Robber 1: RUN! The robbers run out of the warehouse with the bags. Pager Operator: (voice) Pick up the pager, please. Robber 2: Go go go! The robbers then exit out of the warehouse. The alarm is then heard blaring. Robber 3: And there’s our notice, guys. Robber 5: Let’s leave before we get caught! Robber 6: Right. The robbers head inside the van. Robber 4: Drive! Fast! Robber 1: Yes sir! Robber 1 quickly speeds up the van and they leave. Robber 5: Success! Robber 2: We made it! Robber 3: And with only a few minor gun shot wounds! Robber 1: True. Anyways, let’s get most of the stuff that we stole such as the gold, weapons, armor, bloxxy cola and the artifact sold so we can make millions! Robber 4: We’ll be so rich! Unnoticed by the six, a figure is seen inside of the van looking at them. The figure kicks Robber 4 to the ground and is revealed to be Robotboy. Robber 5: WHAT THE?! Robber 2: WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN THE VAN! Robber 3 grabs his gun and fires it at Robotboy, only to miss and have to hit a window instead. Robber 3: HOLD STILL- Suddenly, Robber 3 is kicked out of the van. Robber 1: Hey! What’s going on back there?! Robber 6: We have an intruder in the van! It looks like some sort of robot! Robber 1: Whatever it is, get rid of it! Robber 2: On it! Robber 2 attempts to lunge at Robotboy, but he is kicked in the face and knocked to the ground. Robber 2: OUCH! Robber 4: That does it! Robber 4 grabs a nearby axe and attempts to swing it at Robotboy, but he ends up destroying part of the van. Robber 1: STOP! STOP DESTROYING THE VAN! Robotboy: Time to get rid of you. Robotboy heads to the driver’s seat and starts wrestling the wheel from Robber 1. Robber 1: WHAT THE?! KNOCK IT OFF! GET OFF OF ME! Eventually, Robotboy kicks Robber 1 out of the window and takes control of the wheel. Robber 5: STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Robotboy: Looks like there’s only one way out now! Robotboy then leaves the driver’s seat and flies off. Robber 6: Wait, WHAT- Suddenly, the van crashes into a building and the robbers fall out of the van, and into a brick wall. They then slip to the ground, knocked out in the process. The next day. Goodman: Breaking News! M’Kay? Last night, a warehouse robbery in Robloxia occurred at 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM. The suspects have been comprehended after a van was crashed into a building. More on this story as it develops. Meanwhile. The six robbers are seen in prison outfits in their cells. Robber 1: I can’t believe our getaway was ruined all thanks to this blue robot! Robber 2: I know, right?! Now, we have to stay here until we come up with a plan to break out! Robber 3: True. Robber 4: Well, let’s hope we can break out soon. I don’t want to stay in the stoney loney for too long. Robber 5: Same! Robber 6: Agreed. The episode then ends. ___________________________________ THE END ___________________________________ Trivia * This marks the return of the Six Robbers. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:The Six Robbers Episodes Category:Robloxians Episodes Category:Robloxian Guards Episodes Category:Warehouse Guards Episodes Category:Pager Operator Episodes Category:Robotboy Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes